rimstation_13fandomcom-20200216-history
Xenos
Xenos The Xenos event will trigger a escape pod to land and release a Queen, Facehuggers, and some drones. The Queen will start spreading weeds and laying eggs. Types of Xeno Xenomorph Egg - Description: Xenomorphs start life as an egg laid by a Queen. This egg takes time to develop, after which it will automatically hatch when a viable host is nearby. Queens can lay eggs, but these eggs cannot develop into adults on their own. In order to get the other half of their genetic doe they implant embryos within other life forms and use their DNA. From the egg, the next stage will emerge, called a FaceHugger. Race: Xenomorph Move Speed: 0.00 c/s Maximum Comfortable Temperature: 50.0C Minimum Comfortable Temperature: -350.0C Immunity gain speed: 100% Animal Filth Rate: 1.25 Body Size: 1.00 Carrying Capacity: 0 Diet: N/A Eating Speed: 70% Life Expectancy: 1000 Market Value: $235.00 Mass: 70.00 kg Meat Amount: 90 Minimum Handling Skill: 9 Pain Shock Threshold: 80% Trainable Intelligence: Intermediate Wildness: 99% Melee DPS: 0.00 Melee Dodge Chance: 0% FaceHugger - Description: '''The Facehugger is a parasitic cycle in the Xenomorph production with the appearance of two human hands held together and attached to a spiny, powerful tail. It has a proboscis it uses to implant embryos and provide oxygen while strangling a victim. The finger-like appendages are used to attach itself firmly to a host body when they are in a single tile proximity. Once implantation is complete, the Facehugger falls off and dies. Very few items are capable of resisting a Facehuggers attack. '''Race: Xenomorph Move Speed: 8.00 c/s Maximum Comfortable Temperature: 100.0C Minimum Comfortable Temperature: -350.0C Immunity gain speed: 100% Animal Filth Rate: 1.25 Body Size: 1.00 Carrying Capacity: 0 Diet: N/A Eating Speed: 70% Life Expectancy: 1 Market Value: $390.00 Mass: 70.00 kg Meat Amount: 90 Minimum Handling Skill: 6 Pain Shock Threshold: 80% Trainable Intelligence: Intermediate Wildness: 80% Melee DPS: 0.18 Melee Dodge Chance: 0% Larva - Description: Also known as chestbursters because of their method of exodus from the host body, larval Xenomorphs are the third known stage of reproduction for the species. While developing in the body, Xenomorph embryos attach to blood vessels to absorb nutrients and complete their unstable genetic structure using the host's DNA. This always results in a functioning offspring. As the creature emerges from its host, it tends to burst from the chest, which is highly lethal, instantly killing the host; however, the larva can be removed via Surgery before it emerges. Race: Xenomorph Move Speed: 10.00 c/s Maximum Comfortable Temperature: 100.0C Minimum Comfortable Temperature: -350.0C Immunity gain speed: 100% Animal Filth Rate: 1.25 Body Size: 1.00 Carrying Capacity: 0 Diet: N/A Eating Speed: 70% Life Expectancy: 1 Market Value: $390.00 Mass: 70.00 kg Meat Amount: 90 Minimum Handling Skill: 6 Pain Shock Threshold: 80% Trainable Intelligence: Intermediate Wildness: 80% Melee DPS: 2.25 Melee Dodge Chance: 0% Drone - Description: The Drone is the worker of the Hive, Responsible for the spreading of vines and the gathering of host for Facehuggers. If there is no Queen a Drone may evolve into a Praetorian and a Queen, ensuring the survival of the Hive. Race: Xenomorph Move Speed: 8.00 c/s Maximum Comfortable Temperature: 100.0C Minimum Comfortable Temperature: -350.0C Immunity gain speed: 88% Animal Filth Rate: 3.76 Body Size: 3.00 Carrying Capacity: 225 Diet: N/A Eating Speed: N/A Life Expectancy: 1 Market Value: $650.00 Mass: 210.00 kg Meat Amount: 270 Minimum Handling Skill: 6 Pain Shock Threshold: 80% Trainable Intelligence: Intermediate Wildness: 80% Melee DPS: 7.75 Melee Dodge Chance: 0% Hunter - Description: Similar to that of the Drone. Move Speed: 8.00 c/s Maximum Comfortable Temperature: 100.0C Minimum Comfortable Temperature: -350.0C Immunity gain speed: 100% Animal Filth Rate: 1.25 Body Size: 1.00 Carrying Capacity: 75 Diet: N/A Eating Speed: N/A Life Expectancy: 1 Market Value: $650.00 Mass: 70.00 kg Meat Amount: 90 Minimum Handling Skill: 6 Pain Shock Threshold: 80% Trainable Intelligence: Intermediate Wildness: 80% Melee DPS: 7.75 Melee Dodge Chance: 0% Queen - Description: The Queen is the only Xenomorph capable of laying the eggs that hatch Facehuggers. While much larger and tougher than other adult Xenomorphs, they are quite a bit slower. Even accounting for the size difference, a Xenomorph Queen is most likely found where there are high levels of plasma, surrounded by Hunters and swarms of freshly hatched Facehuggers. Move Speed: 2.00 c/s Maximum Comfortable Temperature: 100.0C Minimum Comfortable Temperature: -350.0C Immunity gain speed: 100% Animal Filth Rate: 12.50 Body Size: 10.00 Carrying Capacity: 750 Diet: N/A Eating Speed: N/A Life Expectancy: 1000 Market Value: $650.00 Mass: 700.00 kg Meat Amount: 900 Minimum Handling Skill: 9 Pain Shock Threshold: 80% Trainable Intelligence: Intermediate Wildness: 99% Melee DPS: 7.75 Melee Dodge Chance: 0% Category:Events